With the increasing popularization of mobile terminal communication products such as mobile phones; a mobile terminal gradually becomes an indispensable communication tool in people's lives. An audio data playing function of the mobile terminal becomes one of basic functions most commonly used by people.
In a present processing technology for sound effect of a mobile terminal, a manufacturer may usually configure a system sound effect mode according to a type of the mobile terminal to play audio streams of various types of applications in combination with a signal processing algorithm and an audio signal processing circuit. However, a parameter of sound effect corresponding to the system sound effect mode is loaded in real time when the mobile terminal plays an audio stream and more memory resources are occupied by the operation of loading an audio parameter, so that the mobile terminal only has fewer idle memory resources to execute an operation of playing the audio stream, which results in an insufficient memory. Therefore, an audio stream playing process is not so fluent, a non-fluency phenomenon easily appears, and a user experience is influenced.